


When Pigs Fly

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: Moonflower complains to Alisaie about the lack of respect some people have, and the phrase "when pigs fly" comes up once or twice. For the ffxivwrite challenge day 26, when pigs fly.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	When Pigs Fly

Even after so long, people still did not know what Moonflower looked like. To them, the Warrior of Light was someone more impressive or taller. Thus, on some occasions, someone would scoff at her and say, “You, the Warrior of Light? When pigs fly!” 

Moonflower was facing one such woman today. The elezen lady asked how she would know what the Scions of the Seventh Dawn would say about a particular matter, and so she said, “Because I am the Warrior of Light.” She was very confused; did people still not know what she looked like?

Evidently not, because the woman scoffed. “I highly doubt such a girl like you would be the Warrior of Light.”

She bristled. “Madam, I assure you that despite the child on my back, I  _ am _ Moonflower Fey, the Warrior of Light, and I do not need to prove it to you. If you do not want the Scions’ help, then I will be taking my leave.”  _ Honestly, it’s not that I want to be famous or anything, it’s that I want to be  ** respected ** . How difficult can that truly be for some people? Even if I weren’t from the Scions, all she’d have to do is verify with them. It would only embarrass me in the end, not her.  _

Moonflower turned on her heel and left in a huff. Coming her direction was Alisaie, her familiar at her side. “Moonflower! What brings you out this way?”

“Hello Alisaie, Angelo.” She petted the porxie flying next to Alisaie to soothe her nerves. The strange pig creature oinked and flapped in a circle in response. “It’s nothing, really. I was just trying to help the woman down the way, but she didn’t want to take me seriously because she didn’t think I was the Warrior of Light, for some reason.”

Alisaie blinked. “How? Everyone knows who you are. It’s hard to miss. G’raha even said something about how your eyes are famous.”

At this, she laughed merrily. “My husband is a poet, sweetheart. I don’t know if I believe him when he says things like that.” It made her blush and feel quite flattered, though. “But aside from that, I suppose there are still people who don’t know, and that’s fine, truly. It’s when they don’t respect me that I get irritated about it.”

“What did she say?” her friend asked, leading her to a different street. This one was quieter, which further calmed Moonflower. Soon enough, she was herself again, the irritation fading.

“Well, she wanted to know if the Scions would ever visit this town again, and I said it was likely. As you know, it’s on the way to Mor Dhona. We pass through here plenty. I suppose she wanted to possibly ask for assistance or work out some kind of deal. Then she scoffed at me. Tell me, Alisaie; do I  _ look _ younger than I am?”

The girl in question shrugged. “No, I’d say not. You look like an adult to me, and with Daffodil with you, you look even  _ more _ like one. She brings out the maternalness in you, just by being there.”

She laughed and looked over her shoulder to smile at her baby. “Yes, and soon enough, you’ll be an adult too, Alisaie! I can’t wait for that day! You’ll be  _ taller _ than I am!”

Alisaie turned red and put her head in her hands. “When pigs fly!” she protested.

“...Angelo is already flying.”

Alisaie let out a groan in response. Then the two friends laughed and went on their way, momentary irritation forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost going to skip it. Almost. But that last joke had to make its way in, it just _had_ to. Angelo is a flying piggy, after all!
> 
> I'll be seeing you tomorrow with day 19!


End file.
